


Meeting

by AzMoAn



Series: Greg Redeems Diamonds [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Meeting

Chapter 1

Blue Diamond let Greg wander around in the Zooman's area whenever she went to Homeworld. She told the human that he would not be received well by the other gems or her co-rulers, Yellow and White Diamond. Greg wondered if they were like Blue, mourning the Diamond that Rose had shattered. It was uncomfortable for Greg to talk about Rose, the one who had shattered her. He usually changed the subject to avoid giving anything hinting at Rose's identity.

The Zoomans were good company. They got along with Greg, but kept their distance because he would leave and return with Amethyst guards and Blue Pearl.  
Blue Pearl was actually a very good conversationalist. She was quiet, but she seemed to pick up diplomatic skills from her Diamond and a secret interest in some sports. Swimming seemed to have her interest currently and she would ask Greg about it. Since apparently the Diamonds had assisted in "creating" their pearls, Greg wondered what that said about Blue Diamond.

This wasn't one of the friendly conversation days as Blue Pearl walked in front of him as though she was watching for someone. The quartz gems on either side of him were also nervous, standing straight up and walking as though they were on autopilot. They stopped at a room and Blue Pearl entered something into the entry pad.

"Hello Greg." Blue Diamond greeted him.

"Hey Blue." Greg used the nickname he'd come up with for the matriarch. "How was homeworld?"

"It's been easier." Blue Diamond lowered her hand so she could pick up both Blue Pearl and Greg. "Yellow Diamond does a lot more work than I do. I feel like the work has actually gotten easier."

"That's good." Greg said. Blue Diamond smiled and placed the two on a higher stand.

"How were the zoomans treating you?" Blue asked.

"Really your majesty?" Greg smiled. "You ask this every time you visit."

"You ask me about homeworld every time I come here." Blue countered. "And I am not allowed to see the Zoomans, even if I want to. Yellow Diamond forbids it."

"Yellow said you couldn't?" Greg remembered the Diamond mentioning her co-rulers. "Does she not like humans?"

"She doesn't like anything organic after Pink Diamond's..." Greg saw tears begin to form in the giant woman's eyes. He patted her hand.

"It sounds like she's been dealing with the loss by burying herself in her work." Greg said. Blue Diamond looked at him.

"Is that what she's doing?" Greg nodded unsurely. "And she's been doing it for 5,750 years..."

"She has?!" Blue Diamond nodded.

The door behind her slid open and Greg found himself suddenly scooped up in Blue's hands.

"Are you still moping here?" Greg froze.

"Yellow...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to your senses, Blue." Yellow said to her. Greg heard the pounding footsteps as Yellow Diamond walked towards Blue Diamond. The space in Blue Diamond's hands decreased as Yellow grabbed them and held them in her's. Greg held his breath, hoping not to be noticed.

"I am back to my senses, Yellow."

Yellow let go of her hands, and Greg let out a breath.

"Why are you here then?" Yellow asked coldly. "What's the point of being here,Blue? Why not destroy it all?"

"It's all we have left of her, Yellow!" Blue shouted. "Stop pretending like she doesn't exist and the rebellion never happened!"

There was a tense silence.

"White Diamond wants a meeting." Yellow Diamond said coldly. "Both of us are needed there."

"I understand."

"If you understand then don't miss it." Greg felt himself tense up. "It's to find out what to do with this place."

"I won't miss it." Blue said coldly. "I will be there."

"Perfect. I'll see you there."

The doors closed and Blue Diamond slowly lowered Greg to the ground. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." The blue matriarch said.

"It's alright, your majesty."

"I should go prepare for the meeting. I will return here soon."

"Take as long as you need."

Blue Diamond nodded and turned to Blue Pearl. "Can you lead Greg back to the Zooman's, Pearl?"

Blue Pearl nodded and opened the door. "Come on Greg."

* * *

 

"I think you're doing well." Blue Pearl said as they walked back to the Zoo entrance. "My Diamond is very happy with you around."

"She is?"

Blue Pearl nodded. "She and Yellow Diamond would argue for hours and there would be nothing productive for Homeworld happening. Now My Diamond is recovering and working. Thank you, Greg."

"You're welcome, Blue." The two stopped at the entrance to the Zoo.

"We'll be returning soon."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
